


Черные дыры и квесты

by fandom_SteveBucky_2019



Series: Спецквест [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Humor, M/M, grotesque
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 09:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20703488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SteveBucky_2019/pseuds/fandom_SteveBucky_2019
Summary: Дано: Стив, Баки, одна черная дыра. Задача: Создать объект искусства.





	Черные дыры и квесты

**Author's Note:**

> Задание: чёрная дыра  
https://images2.imgbox.com/e1/1a/Z9Ui5Cz8_o.jpg

Стив и Баки уже полчаса сидели на бортике черной дыры.

— Бак... Помоги, пожалуйста, что-то я совсем не могу ничего придумать!

Баки поскреб ногтем шершавую черную поверхность. На ощупь черная дыра была приятно теплая, как разогретый асфальт.

— Так. Дыра. Черная... — Баки выделил интонацией каждое слово. — А вообще, какая-то она недостаточно черная — вон, видишь, краснеет по краям, как горячая конфорка у плиты. И как-то слабо всасывает, если честно. — Баки выудил из собственных запутанных волос маленькую, с желудь, комету и запустил ее обратно в космос. Дыра притягивала всякий космический мусор, что летел прямо в Стива и Баки.

Они помолчали еще немного. На самом деле, космос был умиротворяющим, и после постоянного шума оравы Мстителей посидеть в уединении было приятно.

— Господи, ну и дыра!.. — театрально вздыхая, продекламировал Баки.

— Ну не паясничай, пожалуйста! — Стив правда хотел бы побыстрее отсюда выбраться. Не то чтобы здесь было совсем плохо, но они не понимали, как и где оказались. Была пояснительная записка, в которой говорилось, что вот это вот все — увлекательный квест их паре от друзей (Баки уже составил список подозреваемых, в особенности тех, кто умел манипулировать реальностью), а чтобы пройти испытание, нужно всего-то придумать и создать что-то творческое — рисунок, стихотворение, сказку, что угодно. Лишь бы о Стиве, Баки и черной дыре, в которой они сейчас сидели вдвоем с пайком на три дня. Кто и как придумывает такие дурацкие задания, неизвестно.

Черная дыра обиженно гудела, засасывая мелкие звездочки. Наверное, такое пренебрежение ей было неприятно. Стиву на мгновение даже захотелось извиниться, пусть она и правда была сущей дырой. Баки продолжил:

— Да и вовсе, какая она настоящая черная дыра? Больше похожа на пончик. Как мы напишем о ней оду, если ничего о ней не знаем? Мы даже не представляли, что она выглядит так. И мелкая к тому же (несколько метров в диаметре), не дыра, а так, дырочка! — Стив укоризненно глянул на улыбающегося Баки. Они просидели еще не настолько долго, чтобы задумываться о таких делах.

Стив поерзал, располагаясь поудобнее. Из чего бы ни была сделана эта черная дыра, кресла нынче производили гораздо комфортнее. Баки подсел к нему ближе, опираясь о плечо и болтая ногами в открытом космосе, пиная в сторону летящий в дыру мусор.

Где-то в отдалении, на расстоянии сотен световых лет от них, пролетал Endurance.

Баки пытался подобрать подходящую рифму к слову «дыра». Стив достал блокнот и начал зарисовывать себя и Баки, сидящих на красновато-румяном ободке черной дыры. Черную дыру нарисовать не очень получалось — видимо, сказывался недостаток опыта в рисовании дыр.

Сидеть им оставалось еще долго.


End file.
